The devine secrets
by Silverlight Elf
Summary: This is a Harry/Draco thing. Yes it is a stupid gay slash allright?!?!?! Well anyways PLEASE read and review!! NO ONE LOVES ME!!!! hehe anyways I hope you enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

D: This is not my story, or it is my story.. but I don't own anyone! I really hope you don't like Harry potter to read this! Or I hope you can take a joke!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
They sat caressing each other for a while. Soft lips being rubbed together slightly. Tongues dancing together, hands grazing each other with affection, they were in love. They couldn't stop. They were now over excited and decided to take their secret admiration to another level. After all, Harry always wanted to go to the fourth base with someone he knew wholeheartedly.  
  
They played with each other's clothes, gripping at them and tugging them playfully. They moaned again at the heat of their tongues. Harry moaned louder. He felt his hand up his lover's shirt. The lover sighed and felt their way down Harry's pants. Harry felt himself get more excited and increase on his speed of kissing.  
  
Harry's lover then leaded in and started at Harry's pants, unzipping them slowly. Harry's took off his lover's shirt. They started feeling each other down each other's pants and moaning. Then Harry heard a door open. He pushed the love away and zipped his pants.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Hermione entered and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"No, no, nothing!" Harry shrieked.  
  
Ron then entered and looked at Hermione. He smiled at her, fixing his ruffle hair. Hermione smiled back at him then glanced at Harry and Harry's secret lover in the corner. She had no idea. She gave a great huff and left the room slapping Ron's ass quietly as she left. Harry's eyes widened and Ron blushed.  
  
"What are you two doing? Anything interesting, is there a reason why you people should be in the same room?" Ron smiled at Harry.  
  
"No! Get out!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Alright!" Ron said defensively, then he laughed and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry sighed as Ron left the room. He crawled back to his lover, which was greatly ruffled and a rouge color. They touched lips softy and then Harry got to his feet. He lifted his lover up. They kissed once more before Harry separated the smooch.  
  
"You have the softest tongue I have ever kissed." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you do too. Well I have to get to class. So I will see you later? Tonight perhaps?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Yes tonight." Harry said, giving Draco one last graze of his fingers over his pants zipper. Draco felt excited, and Harry became excited again. Draco leaned in for another kiss and Harry pulled away.  
  
"You have class, they will come looking for you." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I'll see you later potter." Draco nodded and ran out of the room.  
@~*~*~*~*~@  
Draco entered the classroom and sat at a seat in the back of the room. Snape walked to him slowly and saw his ruffled clothes and hair.  
  
"Wrestling with a kneasle Draco?" He snarled.  
  
"No sir, I um." Draco stuttered trying not the think of what him and Harry were doing. He could possibly say what happened.  
  
"Yes well be quiet then we are in a class and you have interrupted it. I think it would be a detention for you, Mr. Malfoy, if you were late again." He growled then returned to the front or the room.  
  
Crabb and Goyl, sitting in the row in front of him, looked back with confusion on their faces. They're always confused however so it was no question for Draco to answer. He shrugged them off and looked down at his books he had grabbed from his bed before he ran down to class.  
  
"I miss Harry." He whispered to himself. He wasn't afraid of anyone hearing him anymore. Though he knew they would see him talking to his self from his lips moving. He would say he was reading. Yes that was it. He was reading. He smiled slightly and then he was confronted.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is there a reason your not paying attention in my class?" Snape yelled from the front.  
  
"No sir!" Draco snapped back into the class. He sat up and looked Snape in the eyes, not blinking. Snape narrowed his eyes and looked at two girls in the front whispering to each other and giggling.  
  
Snape had no patients around Yule ball time. Everyone was giggling happy and always smiling forgetting to pay attention and everything was loud. He despised it. He wanted to take students on Yule Ball night and tie them to a tree. He smiled at the thought then returned to the girls.  
  
"Ahem!" He couched at their faces. "Might I ask you to, share with the class?" Snape purred.  
  
The first girl started to shake. Draco was a 6th year. He was now 16 and he found her to be little more than a pimple is his world. She envied him, even though she was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. She was his own age, and particularly attractive, but he didn't find her interesting. He wanted something else.  
  
Snape looked at them and waved his hands and look at the time glass of red sand in the corner of the room. It was empty at the top and he sighed.  
  
"Class is dismissed." He hissed. "Get out! And Malfoy," he started before Draco was almost out the door, "Don't be late."  
  
Draco nodded and ran out of the room. He turned a hallway and looked back. He kept running looking away until suddenly BUMP! He hit something hard, he fell to the ground with a striking pain. He could hear himself moan in pain that was in his right wrist that he had landed on.  
  
@~~~!~~~@  
  
Harry watched Draco run out of the door. He sighed and he sat back down on the ground. He had a class to go to but he decided not to attend. "Who needs school anyways?" He muttered to myself.  
  
He got up from the ground and walked to the door. He looked back and he saw the spot were he and Draco had attracted their kisses from one another. He smiled and chuckled before walking outside.  
  
He walked to his common room and once inside he sat himself on a chair to think. He wanted to love Draco. But what if people found out? What if? Such a nasty word!  
  
"Curse all those other people! I don't need them! I will go tell Draco that I love him and that's that!" He shouted. The other people in the common room, first year girls, looked at him strangely, like he was rehearsing a play they didn't know about.  
  
Harry jumped up from the chair he was seated in and he ran down towards the dungeons. Then he saw something coming around the corner, he tried to stop but he was to late, SMASH! They collided and he was knocked out.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````  
  
You like?? Review Review Review!!!!! 


	2. Bathroom Fun!

D: Whoo! I don't own HP, and I'm thinkin it's a good thing..  
  
A/M: Very Sexual... Draco/Harry!  
  
8============================================(  
  
Draco and Harry jumped up from the ground. Both their eyes turned from pure anger to happiness when they saw whom it was they had bumped into. Their snarls turned into smiles and their furrowed brows turned into light raises of excitement.  
  
Draco pranced over to Harry and kissed him softly on the cheek. Harry took Draco into his arms and held him tightly for a second. He released Draco and looked into his eyes. Silence passed for some time.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Draco squeaked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, its my fault." Harry Pleaded.  
  
Draco shook his head and kissed Harry full on the mouth. He nibbled at Harry's lips before separating. Harry's excitement for Draco was almost clearly shown by the movement in his pants.  
  
Draco looked down and giggled. He himself became a little happier in the pants department when he put his fingertip on the forwarded zipper of Harry's pants and rubbed softly. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head then his left eye was half closed and the right was open as Draco rubbed.  
  
Draco giggle once more and unzipped Harry's pants playfully. Harry grabbed Draco before he kneeled down to Harry's waist. Harry shook his head, it looked almost painful for him to do so. He was dazed and looked flushed. He took Draco by his hands to the Prefect's bathroom.  
  
They were laughing loudly after they slipped in and slammed the door behind them. Harry put his hands on his knees and bent over panted heavily from running. Draco panted as well then walked around to Harry's back. He tapped into Harry's butt with his frontal area.  
  
Harry gasped, as he felt something poke him and he shot around to Draco. He kissed Draco then slammed him up against the door, still kissing him. Draco was moaning loudly as was being raised up the door by Harry's powerful arms. Harry had his hands under Draco's knees, lifting him up, and his tongue playing with Draco's.  
  
Harry then let Draco slide down the door and he crawled sleekly to the floor, lips still attached to Draco's. Draco felt his way down Harry's pants as they lay on the floor, twirling his fingers once in Harry's boxers. He smiled and chuckled into Draco's mouth. Draco then separated lips with Harry and looked at him with a wicked smile.  
  
Draco's eyebrows were raised and he was smiled as he stroked his fingers in Harry's pants then unzipped them slowly. He crawled down so his head was little lower than Harry's waist. He blew a breath of hot air into Harry's boxers. Harry tightened his hips a little then relaxed. Draco bent his head down and grabbed Harry's boxers rim with his teeth and slipped them down.  
  
After slipping them to Harry's knees he returned to his waist height position. Harry stroke Draco's hair gently with his eyes closed. Draco took his own tongue from his mouth and started to lick and suck Harry. Harry gasped and moaned at times, until Draco finally had to spit. This made Harry a little annoyed but he was enjoying himself to much to make any remark.  
  
Draco's activity with Harry's lower waist went on for about 10 minutes until Draco felt like his lips were becoming pruney and chapped. He came to Harry's face and nibble on Harry's ears. Harry giggled a little and stroked Draco's neck. Draco frowned and looked at Harry in the eyes.  
  
"Are you going to give me any love?" Draco whispered.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry chuckled.  
  
Draco whispered into Harry's ear and Harry laughed. He jumped to the tub and filled it up. When it was finnaly filled they undressed, or what was left to take off, and they jumped in. Draco leaned against Harry and rubbed his hips in between Harry's legs. Harry moaned a little again and draco pushed off him and went to the other side of the tub.  
  
Harry looked slightly disapointed and the he dunked his head underwater and came to Draco's naked legs. He felt his hands up Draco's legs, until he got to Draco's inner hips. He rubbed draco for a while, gasping for air every now and then. When he came up Draco's eyes were closed and he was smiling dreamly.  
  
He went down and covered draco with his mouth, and sucked him like a tootsie rool. He could almost surly hear Draco underwater, then draco reached his max. Harry pulled up out of the water with a full mouth. He spit on the floor, and saw the white start to dry within 5 minutes and stick to the floor like puke.  
  
Draco and Harry sat there until Draco pulled Harry's butt into his inner hips and stuck himself into Harry. Harry gasped and almost screamed if Draco had no put his hand over Harry's mouth and started pushing into him.  
  
Harry moaned into Draco's hand, gasping with his nose flaring. Harry's teeth wer grinding each other in pain. Draco was almost moaning, his head tilted back and his eyes closed as he pushed back and forth on Harry.  
  
Then, something came up from the middle of the filled tub. A ghostly figuer was seen. Harry pulled away from Draco, but draco held him tighter, pushing more and more. Harry could feel Draco push harder and he struggled more to get loose. Draco moaned now and rode Harry like a wild horse. He gripped Harry's theighs with his legs and pulled them back and forth.  
  
Then Draco stopped and opened his eyes, reveling Moaning Mertle's face in horror. Draco gasped and jumped from the tub to get his clothes on. Harry was laying in the tub, obviously recovering from the pain in his lower, lower back from Draco.  
  
"Mertle! No, its not what it seems!" Draco squealed. Strugling with his pants.  
  
Mertle had her hand over her mouth, and it almost looked like she was crying. She stood there, not moving or making a sound, just hovering almost over Harry. She took away her hand and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, but I think I am going to have to tell the whole school!" She screamed and she was heard laughing at them while she dissapeared through the floor.  
  
"No!" Draco screamed.  
  
"Draco." Harry gasped in pain.  
  
"Yeah Harry." Draco sighed.  
  
"I need some ice." He inhailed heavily.  
  
Draco chuckled and pulled Harry from the red colored tub. He whiped Harry off with one for the towles that he failed to do for himself. His own clothes were sticking to his sleekly silk form. His hair was messy and not greased back anymore. It was failing around his face, shading his eyes and framing his cheeks.  
  
Harry smiled as he took his pants from the wet floor. He put them on and they left, going separate ways from the bathroom doorway. If anyone did come across them alone, they could say Mertle was out of her wits. 


End file.
